Saber Marionette Shinobi Alliance
by Charley Uchihax
Summary: Un Grupo De Marionettes Descubren Un Mundo Poblado Por Shinobis Ninjas .Que Les Depàrara El Destino Ahora? Que Amenaza Estaran Por Enfrentar? Una Alianza Entre Shinobis Y Marionettes Sables Que Cambiara El Destino Del Mundo ... Gracias Por Leer RED X
1. Saber Marionette Shinobi Alliance Intro

**Saber Marionette Shinobi Alliance**

**Intro**

**E**n el espacio, cerca del planeta terra 2 . Orbitaba una nave llamada la Mesopotamia, la cual se avía revelado contra sus mismos creadores desterrándolos de si misma al planeta terra 2 , además la Mesopotamia avía raptado a la que sería la única mujer de esa época, una parte fundamental para la multiplicación de la raza humana .

Pese a esfuerzos pasados, un grupo de marionettes sables continuo con la misión de rescate de la mujer raptada por aquella maquina. Las esperanzas de terra 2 fueron puestas en aquellas marionetas, a excepción de ellas un chico también las acompañaba en tal peligrosa Azaña, a diferencia del resto de marionettes que evitaban en terra 2 , estas marionetas poseían un circuito virgen llamado **"CIRCUITO OTOME"** circuitos que fueron creados con el propósito de hacerlos madurar para al final hacer el intercambio de corazones con la Mesopotamia y dejar libre a la mujer .

La Mesopotamia sabia que aquella mujer raptada era humana , y que el ciclo de la vida continua según su rumbo , en cambio una compañera mecánica lo acompañaría por el resto de su duración , el circuito poseía las cualidades de la mujer raptada este circuito permitía a la marionette poder pensar, sentir ,aprender y mucho más que eso amar, , aquel hombre se hizo la promesa de volver el futuro de terra 2 con todo su grupo sin sufrir pérdidas ni sacrificios , para el aquellas marionettes no eran simples maquinas creadas por el hombre para sus gustos, ya eran parte de su vida , su familia , lamentablemente las marionettes sabían que aquella ilusión del chico no era más que un espejismo a la dura realidad que se enfrentaban.

Ellas tenían que remplazar sus corazones otome por el destino de la humanidad. El chico no tomo en cuenta los sentimientos de aquellas marionettes mismas que por salvarle la vida lograron engañaro y mandarlo en una capsula devuenta a terra 2…

"No Me Pueden Hacer Esto… Chicas... Yo Las Necesito... Las Amooooooooo "... Gritaba el hombre desesperado por safarse de su aciento y ver que podría hacer en su cituacion.

"Gracias Por Todo Otaru, "aquellas marionettes expresaron y agradecieron lo mucho que el joven les avia enseñado, porque gracias a el sus vidas pudieron tener sentido…

"Jamás Te Olvidaremos .. Gracias" lloraron aquellas marionettes al despedirse de su amo y ver su rostro por última vez.

La Mesopotamia detecto el aproximamiento de la nave de las marionettes la cual reacciono a los ataques que esta había empezado a enviar, afortunadamente lograron evadir todos sus ataques e infiltrarse en la Mesopotamia, la seguridad de esta nave era demasiado fuerte y no sería fácil llegar hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba la joven : cruzando aquellas trampas mortales las marionettes recordaron aquellos bellos momentos que pasaron junto a su amo , los mejores que hubiese pasado una maquina al lado de un humano. Momentos inolvidables que marcaron sus mentes por el resto de la eternidad. Ninguna de las tres marionettes imaginaba la sorpresa que luego ocurriría, un viaje que les cambiaria su forma de pensar y vivir.

Luego de tantas maquinas destruidas y trampas burladas , las marionettes lograron llegar al último cuarto , donde se encontraba la joven, al acercarse a la computadora principal y centro de mando de La Mesopotamia…

"Por Favor… Toma Nuestros Corazones Y Deja Ir a Lorelei… Seremos Tus Compañeras Sentimentales Por Siempre" Afirmaron las marionettes mientras despojaban de sus cuerpos sus circuitos otome , sus corazones.

La Mesopotamia acepto el cambio. Lo que no se esperaba era la reacción de sus circuitos, ya que los sentimientos que los circuitos otome albergaban eran demasiado limpios y puros, el joven avía hecho un excelente trabajo en hacerlos madurar. Sentimientos los cuales provocarían una reacción inesperada a la Mesopotamia , aquella maquina salió de control y empeso a provocar capas radioactivas en si misma causando un pequeño agujero de gusano entre el tiempo y el espacio mismo que fue adsorbiendo a gran velocidad y fuerza la Mesopotamia , una de las capsulas hizo expulsión salvándole la vida a la joven y mandándola a terra 2 , alejándola del agujero de gusano, la Mesopotamia estaba descontrolada , los circuitos fueron devueltos a las marionettes…

"¿Que Ocurrió?" Exclamo la marionette de cabellos azulados .. " Al Parecer La Mesopotamia Esta Fuera De Control" Afirmo la marionette de cabellos morados … "Tenemos Que Salir De Aquí … Dijo la marionette de cabellos rojizos.

Las marionettes hicieron intentos desesperados por salir de la Mesopotamia y activar una de sus capsulas para no ser tragadas por el agujero negro . Lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde, el agujero avía adsorbido por completo la Mesopotamia mandándolas a coordenadas desconocidas.

A lo lejos y a punto de entrar en la atmosfera de terra 2 , el chico aprecio como el agujero desaparecía por completo la nave …

¿Qué Es Eso? … Chicas .. Nooooooo…. "En un último adiós a sus amadas marionettes …

Maldición , Por qué..? .. Maldiciooooon .. El chico maldecía su suerte mientras cruzaba la capa a terra 2…

Mientras tanto en el interior del agujero negro, turbulencias en la vane…

¿Qué Ha Sucedido? .. El Agujero Negro Nos A Adsorbido y Pronto Empezara A Desintegrar La Nave..

¿Qué Hacemos? Pregunto La Marionette Peli Azul

"Yo… No Lo Sé..." Respondió La Marionette Peli morada mientras le escurría una lágrima por su mejilla derecha.

Chicas ,,, Completamos Nuestra Misión e Hicimos Lo Que Pudimos … dijo la marionette peli rojizo

Pero… Jamás Volveremos A Ver A Otaru…. Dijo La Marionette De Cabellos Azules Mientras Lloraba inconteniblemente…

Lo … Sie,,Siento Otaru .. Perdóname Por A verte Mentido… Oatruuuuuu… y siguió llorando

Pronto la Mesopotamia empezó a hacer movimientos brusco y ruidos extraños, las chicas se abrasaron todas , su único consuelo era pensar en su amo y recordar las cosas tan maravillosas que este les avía enseñado , Los circuitos otome llegaron al máximo un poder espiritual limpio y puro rodeo toda la nave hizo un estallido separando a las marionettes ,,,

Cereza , Zarzamora .. Vuelvannnn,,,, Grito Una De Las Marionette Mientras Se Alejaba Y Veía Como Se Opacaba Todo , y quedar inconsciente.

**Fin Del Intro.**


	2. Saber Marionette Shinobi Alliance Cap 1

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenida A Mi Mundo.**

**U**na marioneta se despertaba en un campo rodeado de hermosa fauna y flora, abrió sus verdoso ojos i vio que un venado la observaba muy de cerca, la marioneta se sorprendió al igual que el venado y se dio cuenta que muchos animalitos del bosque la rodeaban y la estaban mirando …

"Ahh,.,, Que Lindos …" Sonrió la marioneta.

Ella tenía un don muy especial, el don de inocencia y compañerismo muy lindo en ella. Mientras miraba a sus alrededores. Recordó los sucesos anteriores y se puso a pensar…

"Un Momento , Recuerdo Que Estaba en La Nave Con las Chicas .. Pero .. ¿Qué Paso? ¿Dónde Estoy?.. Estaré Soñando? ,,, Se Preguntaba la marioneta mientras caminaba por el bosque. De pronto un objeto salió de los arboles y paso rápidamente por una lado de la marionette la cual perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo con una pequeña cortadura en su mejilla…

¿Agg ,, Que .. Quien Es? .. Pregunto Confundida y asustada .. Por Lo Visto no era un sueño después de todo. De los arboles descendieron tres sujetos con unos atuendos no muy comunes en terra 2 y a diferencia de eso, llevan van unas bandas con un símbolo de una hoja grabadas en ellas y atadas a sus frentes.

La Marioneta noto unas pequeñas cualidades en aquellos desconocidos a juzgar por sus atuendos también noto que uno de ellos era mujer . tenia el cabello corto con un hermoso color rosa que se reflejaba con un bello tono con la luz del dia al igual que sus presiosos ojos verdosos , trai consigo unos guantes negros unas sandalias altas y una banda amarrada a su pierna derecha . El otro sujeto tenia el cabello corto color oscuro , era de aspecto muy palido , hasta llego a apensar que sufria una fuerte gripe o algo parecido , traia consigo una camisa larga tipo ombliguera que le cubria solo un braso y Un Rollo con una pequeña espada en su espalda , diferencia de los otros este tenia una mira muy penetrante , hasta llego a darle miedo , y el otro causante de su cortadura , era un chico rubio de ojos azules con unos rasgos en su cara , traia un unifrorme naranja con negro y una banda amarrada a su pierna derecha .

El chico rubio trai en su mano una de las armas la cual le abia lanzado anteriormente a la marioneta. Era Una **KUNAY** algo que se veria muy poco en japnaes , la marioneta no las conocía…

"Quienes Son Ustedes? .. Diganmen¡ .. Dijo La Marionette Un Tanto Asustada y confundida.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué Acaso No Sabe Nada de Lo que Esta Pasando? .. Murmuro la chica de cabellos rosados a su amigo rubio.

"Mira, No Trae Consigo Una Banda Puesta .. ¿Sera Un Civil? .. Dijo la chica

"Ahora Que Lo Dices … No Tiene Algun Atuendo Que Lo Identifique Como Enemigo" .. Dijo el rubio mientras decendia su kunaise acerco un poco y le dijo…

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces Por Aquí? …

La Marioneta no tenia idea de donde se encontraba y su respuesta fue..

"¿Quiénes son Ustedes ¿ ¡ Porque Quieren Atacarme? Yo no les He hecho Nada ..

"Que? .. Que Clase de Respuesta Es Esa? …

" ahh ,, Yo .. No.." Pensaba La marionette.

De pronto un kunai con un palel bomba salió de los arbustos y se clavo en uno de los arboles cerca de la marioneta , ella no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar como se quemaba el papel .

Un cuarto tipo salió de los arboles tomo ala marionetta de sus pies y espalda salto hacia un costado y le salvo la vida mientras el árbol quedaba echo trizas.

"**SAKURA , NARUTO , SAI**" "Retirada .. Son Demasiados .. Dijo el Hombre .

"Nos Estan Siguiendo .. Kakashi Sensei?" Dijo el Rubio

" Si Tenemos Que Irnos.."

La Marionette no sabia lo que estaba pasando y mas se confundía..

"Sakura , Sai , Cubran Un Perimetro Con Explosivo .. Naruto Saca A La Chica De Aquí.

"Entendido" Dijo El Rubio Mientras Montaba A La marionette en su espalda y saltaba hacia los arboles uyendo.

Afortunadamente lograron evadir al enemigo y alejarse bastante … Una ves fuera de peligro…

"Uff .. Parece Que Logramos Despistarlos" .. Dijo el Rubio.

"Sai Cubre un Perimetro Y asegura el area Vijila Que No Nos Esten Siguiendo .. Dijo El Sensei

"Enterado" .. Dicho Esto saco una brocha y un pergamino, dibujo un águila y salió del pergamino cobrando vida un águila de tinta , se monto en sima de ella i volo hasta los cielos cubriento toda el area.

" Y Bien .. No nos Emos Presentado .. Yo Soy **Hatate Kakashi** Sensei De Estos Chicos " Dijo el Hombre.

El Rubio Interbino y Dijo …

"Yo Soy **Narutop Usumaki** … El Proximo Hokage" Mientras Les mostraba Su Pulgar I Sonreia.

"Aun Te Falta Mucho Camino Por Recorrer Naruto , No Te Emociones Demasiado" Dijo Kakashi.

"Haaaaaaaaaa,, Se Que Lo lograre, Yo Sere El Proximo Hokage" Dijo el Rubio mientras se ponía colorado como un tomate.

"Hola , Yo soy **Sakura Haruno** ,, Gusto en Conocerte .. " Dijo La Pelirosada con una enorme sonrisa..

La Marionette No Daba Respuesta alguna .. Creo Que era muchas emosiones por un dia.

"Y Bien , Cual Es Tu Nombre?

"Ahhh .. Yo .. Me Llamo** LIMA**" ..

"Lima? .. Que Extraño nombre .. No Lo Avia Escuchado antes .. " Dijo el Rubio mientras resivia un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su compañera sakura …

"Ten Mas Respeto Tonto" ..

"Ayyy ,.. Lo Seinto" .. Dijo Naruto un tanto aturdido.

"Disculpen , Acaso Ese Chico Saco Un Animal De Ese Papel?"

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a los ninjas …

"Que? . Que Acaso no Sabes nada De Jutsus? ¿De Que aldea Eres?

Jutsus? Kunay? Sensei? .. . Preguntas que vagaban por la mente de lima .

Otaru Jamas Me Dijo algo De Esto .. Pensó la chica mientras miraba a los ninjas.

Amm.. Yo Vengo de Japananes .. Donde Estamos Ahora?

Japanes? Pero Que Dices? .. Kakashi Sensei ¿Conoce Algun Lugar llamado Asi?.. Dijo Naruto Mientras se Rascaba la cabeza…

Mmm .. No e Oido Hablar De algún Lugar llamado Asi .. El Sensei se dio cuenta en el estado de las ropas que la marionetta tenia , al igual que su cara de agotamiento.

"Tenemos Que Llevarla Con nosotros .. Talves Tenga Informacion valiosa Que Nos Sirva De Utilidad"

Lima no tenia donde ir, ni sabia donde estaba , asi que decidió hirse con aquellos nijas además , noto que eran buenas personas y le podrían ayudar

"Bien Vamonos" Dijo Naruto.

"Oye Sai , Nos Vamos .. " grito Sakura ..

" De Acuerdo" Dijo el Chico palido y desendio.

Cuando toco suelo el ave se hizo tinta y volvió otraves al rollo.

Lima iva a caminar cuando de repente sufrió una lesión en su rodilla y callo al suelo…

"Estas Bien? .. pregunto naruto…

Ah .. Si ,, Estoy Bien " Respondio Lima.

"Descuida Yo Te Llevare, Es Lo menos Que Podria hacer Luego de Lo que Casi te Ago" .. Y Se apeno mucho con lima…

"Descuida .. No Pasa Nada"

Naruto monto a la marioneta en su espalda …

"Bien,.. Vámonos"

Y se fueron a gran velocidad. Lima estaba muy exsausta por alguna razón . Recostada sobre la espalda de naruto recordó cuando OTARU la llevaba del mismo modo . La espalada del ninja era muy calida y acogedora .

"De Acuerdo Ya Casi llegamos .. " dijo el sensei

Lima Vio De lejos una aldea muy bella .. Al Llegar Vio que era muy enorme y muycho mas bella de lo que la pudo ver a lo lejos…

"Donde Estamos ¿" .. Pregunto la inocente marioneta

"Lima … Bienvenida A **KONOHA**" ….

**Y Bien que tal me esta quedando … porfavor comenten i diganmen como va creo que es una historia muy buena ,, naruto y saber marionette … super cool continuo luego .. bye y gracias..**

**RED X**


End file.
